


you're perfect

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, cheeky newt is the best newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Prompt: “Why’re you dressed like that?” - “Does that mean it looks good or should I change?”





	

Adding the finishing touches to your outfit, you fussed slightly in the mirror, fiddling with your tiepin. It was yours and newts anniversary, and you wanted to do something special, just for him, as he seldom spoiled himself it was down to you.

Satisfied you stepped out into the living room, only to find that newt wasn’t where you had left him, curled up in his squashy armchair reading a book. Furrowing your brow in confusion, you began the search for your husband.

Panic began to swell inside you as you checked each room, to no avail. You were now clambering back up the steps from his battered brown leather case, scenarios began to reel through your brain, each more ridiculous and heart wrenching than the last.

As you paced the living room rug, nibbling at your finger nails, the front door clicked shut. You rushed to the door, relief washed over you like a wave, Newt stood looking slightly confused, holding a bouquet of flowers, and wearing his smartest suit. ‘why are you dressed like that?’ he asked curiosity clear in his voice, a slight smile playing at the corner of his lips. “does that mean it’s alright or should I get changed?’ you asked fiddling with the edge of your waistcoat, as you looked up at him.

He placed the flowers in the porcelain jug that sat on the little table by the door, “don’t you dare get changed, you’re perfect.’ His voice held a slightly husky tone, as he took your hand and spun you around so that he could see the full effect of your clothes. You giggled as he slowed your twirl down so that he could fully appreciate your backside in the form fitting trousers.

“what is all of this in aid of, love?’ still not letting go of your hand as he gestured to your outfit, that he was enjoying a little bit more than you had anticipated. “well, I wanted to take you on an expedition, and I can’t very do that in a ball gown now can I?’ you teased lightly.

He looked at you with such tenderness that you thought you might just melt, ‘I was going to take you out to dinner.’ Newt murmured softly as he tucked a loose tendril of hair behind your ear, leaning into his touch.

“well it is still early, we could do both.’ You suggested, his lopsided smile grew even further as he nodded.

Suddenly remembering the bouquet of flowers, he grabbed them from the jug, and handed them to you, along with a kiss to your forehead, before you pulled him down by his tie for a proper kiss.

‘I should get these into some water.’ You murmured as newt pressed his forehead to yours, while he hummed in agreement, not quite ready to leave this perfectly moment just yet.

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/>i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences every day. Requests are always open.

Master list <http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist>


End file.
